A Piece for Reese
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: Reese picks on the freshmen, is mean to girls and makes them cry, and is just a bully all around. But when he finds out what its like to get a "slap in the face" and gets hurt by someone else his outlook on how he acts changes.
1. Default Chapter

A Piece for Reese   
  
Reese walked to lunch, a grin on his face. He was preparing to beat some freshmen that had gotten smart with him in the hall. He skimmed quickly looking for their faces. When he saw them in the part of the quad farthest from him, he walked over in a normal pace still grinning. The freshmen looked up to see him. "Well well. It looks like I have run into you two again. Are you going to get smart with me again? Did I tell you what happened to the last freshmen who disrupted my skipping class?" The freshmen shook their heads, scared of what was coming. "Well, I am not great with words but I think a little beating will express what I am trying to say." Reese grabbed one of the freshmen, who closed his eyes tightly awaiting what was coming. Reese clenched his fist and was about to hit the kid until someone grabbed his fist. "Why don't you put the fist down and stopping messing around with the freshman?" When Reese heard a girl's voice he turned around to face someone he had never seen before. She was tall, blonde, blue eyes and was wearing a blue tee with blue flares. "What did you say to me?" Reese said. "What? Are you as illiterate as you seem? I said put the fist down and stop picking on the freshmen." Reese got angered by a girl telling him what to do. "No one, and I mean no one, has ever stopped my beatings and gotten away without a scratch." The girl looked at him mockingly, "You're not willing to hit a girl now are you?" Now everyone was looking at him. If he backed down they would all think he was a coward. "How much you wanna bet that I would?" He said smiling mockingly. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a minute. She sighed and said, "Sure." Then punched Reese in the face. He fell on the ground and everyone started laughing. "Except I would put all my bets on me. Now maybe you won't threaten a girl again." She walked off and Reese just lay there. He was thinking during the time on the ground. He thought how no one has ever punched him infront of so many people, and least of all a girl. "She's...she's like me. Just smarter and with an attitude." He broke out into a smile, "I think I like this girl." He stood up and walked to the bathroom. His eye didn't seem that bad. She had hit him pretty hard, so why wasn't there a more distinct mark? He walked back outside. There was plenty of time for lunch and he was going to ask her about it. "Wait... I don't even know her name!" Reese saw Malcolm and pulled him by the shirt. "Malcolm, what's the name of the new girl?" Malcolm thought, "You mean the one that hit you?" It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. "Yea, that one." "Umm..... I'm not sure. She's not a freshman. She just moved here but I think her name is Natalie?" Reese got kinda of panicky and angry, "THINK?! You think?! I NEED TO KNOW!!!" "Ok Reese, calm down. I'm pretty sure it's Natalie because I was in the guidance office when she came in to finish registering. And I know it started with a N...so it's either Natalie or Nadia. I'm pretty sure it's Natalie." Reese looked at him, "You better be right or you're going to get it when we get home." Reese let go of Malcolm's shirt and went to look for Natalie. He saw her sitting by herself reading a book and drinking a lemonade. Reading? This is not like me, Resse thought to himself. He walked up to her, "Um Natalie?" She looked up to see who was talking to her and when she saw Reese her eyes clouded over. "Now what do you want? Going to get revenge?" Reese shook his head. He sat down next to her. "Um well after you hit me I went to the bathroom and noticed that the mark around my eye isn't as bad as I think it should be. I mean your hit felt pretty hard." Natalie smirked, "That's because I didn't actually hit you. Yes, I did in a sense but I also pushed you over to make it feel harder. I'm not that violent but I wanted to show you that it's not right to mess with other people who stick up for themselves. And it's not right to threaten girls, especially me." Reese had to think of something in his defense. "Umm welll.. I... did it because..." "Yea, why did you do it? And don't make crap up. Just tell me the damn truth. There is nothing I hate more than being lied to." Reese responded, "Well I have a rep here and at every school for being a bully. So I couldn't back down to a girl infront of all those people. Besides you prevented me from getting those freshmen who gave me a load of shit in the hall." Natalie rolled her eyes, "You know you keep more respect when saying you don't hit girls then saying you do and actually get hit by one in front of everyone." Her tone seemed angry and sort of hurt. She got up and walked away from him. "I can't let her get away." Reese hopped up and went after her. "Natalie, wait! Ok so I am a little insecure." "A little?! You want to beat people up who get an attitude and defense because they are tired of you walking all over them! I've been watching you since I got here Reese. When I stopped you it was because I was...." She stopped. He looked at her to continue, "Because you were what?" She shook her head, "Never mind." She walked off and shouted over her shoulder, "Don't catch up with me this time!" So Reese didn't try to catch up to her. He turned around and went to class. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So Reese what was the deal with you and that Natalie girl?" Malcolm asked as he threw his bookbag on the floor. Reese was lying on his bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it.   
"I don't know. One minute I am about to give 2 freshmen the beating they deserve and the next minute she stops me and punches me in front of everyone."   
Malcolm rolled his eyes, "I am not talking about that! Everyone knows what happened there, I am talking about after that when you asked me for her name." Reese turned to look at him.   
"Well, she seemed totally ticked that I would even consider hitting a girl when it comes to my rep. She said she had been watching me since she's been here. She was about to tell me why she was coming towards me when she stopped me. She didn't even know what I was doing until she got close."   
Malcolm shook his head, "Reese you have a bad record with girls you know that. So why are you even going to bother?"   
Reese thought for a minute, "You know I think it might be because she is so mysterious. I know absolutley nothing about her except her name. I mean she has an attitude but is totally smart. When I saw her at lunch she was reading a book. I have NEVER liked a smart girl."   
Malcolm smirked, "Maybe it's because they all thought you were too stupid for them... hmm smart? Maybe I will take a chance."   
Reese seemed to get really ticked at Malcolm's comment and threw the ball he was tossing really hard towards Malcolm.   
"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Malcolm exclaimed rubbing his arm. Then Malcolm's eyes widened, "Wait.. don't tell me! You like her! You have a thing for a smart girl!" Malcolm started laughing.   
"I don't find that very funny! What's so funny about me liking a smart girl?!"   
After Malcolm's laughter ceased he explained, "Reese, come on. You don't even know what she meant when she called you illiterate! How could you like her!"   
Reese got even more pissed at Malcolm, "Because I do! She is different from most of the girls I know in our school!" Reese got up and walked out of the room.   
Malcolm watched him leave. "That guy has some problems."  
  
The next day at lunch Reese was looking for Natalie. A girl named Sara came up to him. "Here Reese. Natalie left this for me to give to you. I promise I didn't read it but you should. See ya." Reese nodded and took the note. He opened it and quickly read it. He ran over to the bleachers on the football field. He looked up to see Natalie. He quickly walked up the bleachers and sat next to her.   
"I got your note from Sara." He said slightly out of breath. Natalie looked at him, "Well at least she came through for me." She smiled and then looked down. "Look Reese, the reason why I wanted you to meet me here was because, well I didn't finish telling you why I was going towards you in the first place. Um, well I was approaching you because I wanted to introduce myself. I really like you Reese. Why is odd because I mean, no offense, but you don't seem that smart and um you dont have any beneficence."   
Reese looked at her, "Um... you are right I'm not a genius and not very good with vocab so um what does beneficence mean?"   
Natalie laughed a little, "It means a love for human kind."   
"Oh..." Reese felt his face get red from embarrassment. There was a bit of an awkward silence.   
"Well I guess I better get going." Natalie started to stand when Reese grabbed her arm. "Reese...what are you...?" Reese kissed her before she got to finish. Naturally she kissed back. "Wow... that was um unexpected.."   
"Yea, I thought it was the right moment.." Natalie then seemed to remember something. "Oh god oh god! I can't believe what I just did!"   
"Huh? What's wrong?" Reese was confused to why Natalie was so alarmed. "I.. I... shit! I shouldn't have done that!" Natalie ran down the bleachers then looked up. "I...I'm sorry Reese!" Then she ran off toward the school. Reese stood there totally confused. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reese got up and walked back over to where everyone was eating lunch. He saw Natalie talking with her friends. She seemed to be talking about something very important. Luckily she didn't see him. He wanted to know about what happened at the bleachers and maybe thats what she was talking about. He saw Malcolm coming toward him.   
"Malcolm! Do me a favor. Stand here and listen to what Natalie is saying and tell me everything."   
Malcolm looked confused, "Um isn't that eavesdropping, Reese?"   
"I will explain later just do it!" Reese left Malcolm standing there and walked off. Malcolm listened to what Natalie was saying to her friends.  
"I can't believe I did that! I have been here for two weeks and I already cheated on my boyfriend with Reese!" Natalie was totally freaking out.  
"Look Natalie, you moved from Florida and everyone knows long distance relationships don't work. For all you know Jordan could have done the same thing and might still be doing it. He hasn't called or e-mailed you since you left! That's never a good sign." Sara told her, trying to re-assure her.  
"Well, if you want my advice, I don't know what you see in Reese anyway. He is a bully, he was so mean to girls last year and in middle school and he is not the brightest crayon in the world's biggest crayon box." Natalie's friend Amanda seemed to be against Sara.  
"So, you are saying I should stick with Jordan and totally blow Reese off, even though I have been leading him on these past few days?" Natalie asked. Amanda smiled.  
"That is exactly what I have been saying!" Natalie rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe we should ask his brother. I mean who would know Reese better than Malcolm?" Sara looked around for Malcolm and saw him standing there. She got up from the table and pulled Malcolm towards it.  
"OK Malcolm, what do you know about your brother Reese?" Malcolm was starting to panic. He didn't know he had to talk to them too.   
"I..uhh.. well what do you want to know?" Amanda spoke up before Natalie or Sara could.  
"What does he really think of Natalie? What is he planning to pull her hair? Shove old garbage in her locker? Rip the pages out of Chemistry book?" Amanda grinned wanting to know if she was on the right track.  
"Uh actually he doesn't want to do either of those things." Malcolm turned to Natalie. "Look, Reese really likes you. I mean REALLY likes you. He has never ever liked a smart girl. He has liked snobby girls, cheerleaders and any girl who would only laugh in his face and show him absolutley no interest and think he was nothing but a senseless dumbass with no purpose in school but to beat up the defenseless kids. But he thinks that you are a lot like him just more of a sense of knowledge then he does. I mean he gets all defensive if I mention you. So, no, he doesn't want to pull any pranks on you. He just wants you to like him. Thats all." Malcolm was still panicky. He hoped he wouldn't have to tell Reese what he just spilled to these girls otherwise he will really get it. Sara looked at Amanda and smirked.  
"HA! See you were wrong! You're just jealous because Reese rejected YOU!" Amanda glared at Sara.  
"You know I told you to never EVER mention that again!" Sara smiled innocently and put her hands in the air.  
"Opps. My bad." Natalie looked at Malcolm.  
"So everything you just said to me is totally true? I would really be hurting him if he found out the truth?" Malcolm nodded. He wanted to leave this uncomfortable situation he had been forced into. Luckily the lunch bell rang and Malcolm walked away as fast as possible. Obviously not fast enough because Reese grabbed him.   
"Well? What happened?" Reese's eyes were full of hope and Malcolm gulped hard.  
"Uh Reese, I don't think you want to know." Reese looked confused and let go of Malcolm.   
"Why wouldn't I want to know?"   
"Well, I don't think it would be something you necessarily want to hear."  
"Well, I don't care! Tell me now, Malcolm!" Malcolm sighed. He hoped he wouldn't get to hurt by Reese. They always kill the messenger right? So Malcolm sighed and prepared to tell Reese everything. Which he did. He watched as Reese's expression dropped. Malcolm actually felt bad for him for once. Reese really liked Natalie and his heart had been broken, again. Reese walked off, angry, leaving Malcolm alone in the hall.  
  
After the bell rang to let school out, Natalie stood at her locker packing her back pack. She looked at the pictures inside. Pictures from Florida. She sighed as she ran her fingers over them.   
"This is the past. Long distance relationships really don't work. Especially when you meet new people." Before she knew it, someone slammed her locker almost taking her fingers off. "Hey! What the f..." Natalie stopped when she saw it was Reese. "Oh hi.. Reese." Reese looked at her angrily.   
"Hi... NATALIE!" Natalie got worried.   
"Um is something wrong, Reese?" He nodded, still mad.  
"Oh yes something is very wrong! Malcolm told me what you said during lunch! You were leading me on! Well guess what! I don't like you! I don't know why I ever did anyway! You were just using me while you had a boyfriend in Florida! Why couldn't you have just told me!? Why did you have to make me find out this way?!" Natalie was completely stunned. She didn't know how to respond.   
"I...I... I'm sorry. I..I just got so caught up in my feelings for you that I completely forgot about him. I didn't mean to lead you on... I didn't know what I was doing. I was leading myself on to think that this was all innocent until this afternoon. I was going to call Jordan and break up with him because Sara said for all I knew he could be cheating on me." Reese just looked at her.  
"Yea well anything that could have been something is nothing now." Reese stormed off just leaving Natalie there.  
"Crap... what have I done now?" She finished getting her things and walked off. Until she saw Malcolm. "Wait..." She thought to herself, "How did Reese now all that stuff unless Malcolm told him what happened! MALCOLM!" Malcolm stopped and turned to see who called his name. He saw Natalie standing there very mad.  
"Um hi?" He started to get paniced.   
"Don't hi me! You told Reese about lunch! You were eavesdropping on me!" Malcolm didn't know what to say.  
"Reese made me! I mean I have no idea why but he just left me! And then you guys made me tell you those things about Reese and ..and I didn't know what to do!" Malcolm was completely panicking.   
"I am so sick of guys! All of you! I am so going back to Florida!" Malcolm got a confused look on his face.   
"Back? You just got here how could you leave already?" Natalie didn't answer him and just walked off to go home. 


End file.
